The present invention relates generally to furniture, and in particular to a furniture article with improved strength and dimensional accuracy. The present invention also relates to fixturing which provides the improved dimensional accuracy.
The furniture industry has become increasingly competitive, particularly with furniture articles such as laboratory cabinets and the like. In order to remain competitive, the furniture articles are being designed with thinner and lighter materials. However, cabinets with large access openings have poor diagonal strength due to the lack of structure across the access openings. This places tremendous stress at the corners of the cabinets, which can be particularly problematic where thinner and lighter materials are being used. Further, to conserve materials, the outer surfaces of the structural members are also being used to provide the show surface. Thus, it is important that any joints at the corners be both strong and also aesthetically acceptable without substantial rework.
Another problem with cabinets and the like is that historically they have lacked dimensional consistency. It is not uncommon for the diagonal dimensions of cabinets to be up to one quarter of an inch different from each other. This can create uneven and unsightly gaps. These problems are compounded by the modularity now being demanded in the furniture industry, which modularity is being provided so that shelves, drawers, and other specialty items can be readily added, removed, or changed.
Thus, an improved furniture article and fixture solving the aforementioned problems is desired.